Raindenieur
by L.Kim Roses
Summary: Hari-hari dalam kehidupan Kim Myungsoo tidak pernah terlalu buruk, juga tidak pernah terlalu baik. Tidak pernah menaruh harapan yang begitu besar pada hidupnya. Hingga suatu hari, hujan membawanya kepada seseorang. An INFINITE fiction.


Kim Myungsoo menghabiskan waktunya duduk terdiam di kursi halte bus. Hanya melamun atau memikirkan hari ini—satu hari lain yang ia lewati dalam hidupnya. Harinya tidak pernah terlalu buruk, juga tidak pernah terlalu baik. Begitu pula hidupnya. Namun, bukan berarti Myungsoo membenci fakta tersebut ataupun hidupnya, tapi ia juga tidak terlalu mencintai hidupnya.

Hujan masih turun dengan lebatnya. Langit belum berhenti menjatuhkan kristal-kristal bening ke bumi, yang mana kristal itu pecah saat berjumpa dengan tanah Seoul yang berlapiskan semen dan aspal, sekalipun begitu kehancuran mereka pun menghasilkan suara yang indah. Menenangkan kalbu bagi orang yang mencintainya. Memberikan asa akan adanya pelangi setelah langit menangis.

Myungsoo menengadahkan tangannya tepat di bawah tepi atap halte yang menjadi tempat berteduhnya dari hujan. Hujan yang… entahlah, ia tidak ingat sudah berapa lama hujan turun ataupun berapa ia sudah berada disini.

Tetesan hujan menyambut baik telapak tangannya, membiarkan diri mereka jatuh bebas. Semakin banyak air membasahi telapak tangan Myungsoo. Karena telapak tangan manusia memang diciptakan tidak terlalu datar, tapi juga tidak terlalu cekung untuk menampung air, kolam kecil air hujan tentunya tidak akan bertahan lama. Myungsoo mengamati bagaimana air itu mengalir ke bawah dan menyatu ke atas tanah.

Dahi Myungsoo mengernyit. Bukan, bukan karena fenomena yang baru saja ia lihat melainkan karena sensasi yang dirasakan indera perabanya. Air hujan yang menyentuh kulitnya tidak sedingin biasanya. Kali ini ada secercah kehangatan di dalamnya.

Myungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya ke langit. Ia baru tersadar bahwa hujan turun ditemani oleh matahari.

Myungsoo mencoba melihat ke sekelilingnya, hanya ada seorang laki-laki paruh baya membaca koran hari ini—pada halaman yang dibacanya terpampang foto yang Myungsoo ambil sebagai jurnalis foto untuk berita tersebut. Tidak jauh darinya ada seorang ibu muda. Tatapannya kosong dan Myungsoo tidak ingin tahu mengapa.

Samar-samar terdengar bising deru mesin kendaraan yang tidak asing bagi Myungsoo, juga suara roda bus yang bergesekkan dengan aspal mencoba mengalahkan nyanyian hujan. Bus tersebut akhirnya berhenti di depan halte. Sang supir menoleh sekilas hanya untuk memastikan apakah ada yang naik. Ekspresi di wajahnya tidak menunjukkan keramah-tamahan, hanya melakukan pekerjaannya.

Ibu muda tadi adalah yang pertama melangkahkan kedua kakinya di dalam bus, diikuti laki-laki paruh baya di belakangnya sesudah ia melipat korannya. Myungsoo masih tetap tinggal. Mengabaikan pintu otomatis bus yang tertutup beserta asap abu-abu yang mengucapkan "selamat tinggal" padanya. Ia masih belum mau pulang dan mengeratkan ransel—berisikan kamera Leica paling berharga miliknya—di pundaknya.

Tidak setiap hari Myungsoo bisa merasakan ketenangan seperti sekarang. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia jarang makan, berkeliling beberapa tempat di luar Seoul untuk mendapatkan gambar terbaik, menulis jurnal hingga malam atau pagi lagi. Bosnya, Sungyeol, hampir mau melempar gelas berisi kopi panasnya karena Myungsoo tidak memperhatikan pola hidupnya.

"Kim Myungsoo, kau mau mati, hah? Aku tidak ingin dengar apa-apa lagi. Hari ini kau harus pulang lebih cepat, makan dan minumlah selayaknya seorang manusia harus. Biar Sunggyu-_hyeong_ yang mengerjakan sisanya," mandat bosnya. Myungsoo tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan hidupnya, mungkin bosnya saja yang terlalu khawatir.

Kemudian pikirannya buyar ketika ia mendengar bunyi riak genangan air akibat diinjak oleh sepasang kaki milik orang lain. Semakin lama semakin dekat. Myungsoo melihat orang lain tersebut adalah pemuda sepertinya seusia dengannya. Dahinya tertutup poni panjangnya. Yang menarik perhatian Myungsoo adalah pemuda itu menggenggam payung berwarna kuning untuk melindungi dirinya dari hujan. Tangannya gatal untuk merogoh kameranya dan membidik. Naluri fotografer.

Matanya hampir tak bisa lepas dari apa yang sedang ia lihat.

Hingga akhirnya pemuda itu sudah menutup jarak di antara mereka, sekitar 3 langkah dari Myungsoo yang terpaku, ia menghampiri Myungsoo dengan simpati.

"Apa kau mau ikut masuk? Sepertinya busnya tidak akan lewat lagi," tawar pemuda pemilik rambut berwarna cokelat daun musim gugur tersebut setelah melihat jam tangannya.

Ah, ya, Myungsoo lupa bahwa bus tadi adalah bus kesembilan yang sudah ia lewati. Mau tidak mau, ia harus berjalan ke jalan yang lebih besar dan mencari taksi jika tidak mau tidur di jalanan hari ini.

Myungsoo tidak menimbang terlalu lama, ia memutuskan untuk ikut karena bagaimanapun ia tidak membawa payung. Ditambah lututnya sudah nyeri karena terlalu lama duduk. Myungsoo berdiri dan mengangguk seperlunya. Tanpa ekspresi. "Jika kau tidak merasa keberatan."

Mereka pun berjalan bersama, Myungsoo merasa cukup nyaman sebab pemuda tak dikenal itu memberikan cukup spasi diantara mereka walau sesekali pundak mereka tanpa sengaja bersentuhan karena menghindari genangan air di sepanjang jalan. Tidak ada yang mengutarakan sepatah katapun hingga salah satu pihak membuka mulutnya. Pemuda itu, pastinya.

"Apa kau baru pulang dari upacara pemakaman?" pemuda itu bertanya hampir terdengar sedikit ketus. Wajar. Mereka tidak saling mengenal.

Pertanyaan yang tidak aneh sekalipun dilontarkan dari mulut orang tidak ia kenal. Mungkin karena hari ini Myungsoo memakai warna hitam di sekujur tubuhnya—jaket, celana, ransel, sepatu, rambutnya, bola matanya. Didukung oleh ekspresi wajahnya yang lebih mirip mayat daripada manusia.

"Tidak. Aku selalu memakai warna hitam." Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Myungsoo.

"Kau… mengapa payungmu berwarna kuning seperti ini?"

"Aku menyukai warna kuning," jawabnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Myungsoo. Nada suaranya terdengar lebih hidup daripada ucapan-ucapan yang sebelumnya.

Keheningan kembali menyiram mereka sama seperti hujan yang masih belum berhenti. Bagian dari Myungsoo merasa janggal saat melihat jalanan yang terang terkena sinar matahari tapi hujan tetap turun. Seolah membaca pertanyaan di benak Myungsoo, pemuda disampingnya angkat suara.

"Pada saat uap air di angkasa mengembun menjadi air hujan di siang hari, sedikit awan hujan berkumpul dan tidak sampai menutupi langit sehingga matahari masih dapat terlihat. Maka hujan akan tetap terjadi walaupun sinar matahari sangat cerah sekalipun."

Pemuda itu menambahkan, "Hujan seperti ini jarang terjadi, ada yang mengatakan bahwa hujan ini berarti bahwa kita harus rela melepaskan orang kita cintai baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka."

Myungsoo tidak menjawab apa-apa tetapi menyisihkan sel-sel otaknya untuk menyimpan teori hujan yang baru ia dengar. Tanpa disadari mereka sudah jauh melangkah dari halte dan sampai di jalan besar yang agak ramai. Saatnya berpisah.

"Terima kasih."

"Hm." Pemuda itu baru saja akan berbalik namun Myungsoo mencegahnya dan menahan lengannya.

"Sebelum kau pergi, apa aku boleh memotretmu?"

Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Myungsoo. Pemuda itu tampak bingung dan ia sendiri kaget mengapa menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh—walau memang itu yang ia pikirkan sejak awal mereka berpapasan. Tapi bisa saja pemuda di depannya menganggapnya orang aneh.

Myungsoo, dengan cerdasnya, menyebutkan alasan—atau sebuah fakta, "Aku seorang jurnalis foto."

Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya, menanggapi, "Kenapa harus aku? Kita bahkan tidak saling kenal. Tapi… baiklah."

Entah kenapa pikirannya berubah saat Myungsoo menatap lurus, merasuk ke dalam kristal hitam miliknya. Jari-jari Myungsoo entah darimana sudah memeluk sebuah kamera hitam mengkilat.

"Terima kasih. Berdirilah disana aku akan memotretmu dari sini. Setelah itu kau boleh meninggalkanku," ujar Myungsoo. Selalu ada rasa puas yang menjalar di dalam dirinya setiap ia berhasil mengambil gambar objek yang ia inginkan.

"Hei, kata-katamu aneh," gumam pemuda itu.

Meskipun begitu, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk memutar tubuhnya, posenya natural seperti orang yang sedang berjalan di tengah hujan, matanya menatap lensa kamera Myungsoo lekat-lekat. Myungsoo memfokuskan kameranya dan…

Klik.

Myungsoo langsung mengamati hasil jepretannya, senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Dan saat Myungsoo mengangkat wajahnya, pemuda itu sudah pergi.

Hujannya berhenti.

Myungsoo mengamati selembar foto di tangannya sambil menyeruput secangkir teh hangat—Sungyeol membelikannya selusin kotak teh celup sebagai pengganti kopi. "Kafein akan membunuhmu perlahan-lahan dan kalau fotografer sekaliber kau mati, redaksi ini akan bangkrut," katanya.

Selembar foto yang serupa tergeletak di atas meja kerja apartemennya yang belum dirapikan sejak ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan. Foto itu menggambarkan seorang pemuda memegang payung berwarna kuning yang mencolok di antara kerumunan masyarakat Seoul yang beraura apatis. Tapi pemuda ini seolah memancarkan sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Atau mungkin dia hanya _photogenic_," batin Myungsoo, tidak ingin langsung menilai orang dari luarnya.

Myungsoo mengobservasi ekspresi pemuda itu dalam fotonya. Secara fisik, ia sempurna. Mata Myungsoo tidak bisa dibohongi, ia telah melihat banyak orang dan apapun melalui lensa kameranya.

Ia tidak menyesal pernah memotret pemuda itu yang bahkan ia tidak tahu namanya. Ia juga tidak tahu apa mereka akan bertemu lagi. Tapi bukankah begini lebih menarik? Biar waktu yang memutuskan.

Myungsoo memasukkan foto tersebut ke dalam album bercover hitam dan tersenyum tipis.

Beberapa hari kemudian hingga seterusnya, Myungsoo melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Yang selama bertahun-tahun belum pernah berubah hingga ia tidak sengaja bercermin pagi itu. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama pantulannya, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Monokrom. Hitam.

Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum membuka lemari pakaian yang didominasi warna hitam mulai dari jaket, kemeja, t-shirt, celana, dan sebagainya. Tangannya menggapai gantungan baju yang terhimpit baju-baju lain. Sepotong kemeja biru muda, sepertinya dibelikan ibunya setahun yang lalu.

Hari itu hampir seluruh pasang mata orang-orang di kantor melihat Myungsoo layaknya melihat makhluk planet asing yang baru mendarat di bumi. Kemanapun Myungsoo berjalan, belasan pasang mata seakan melubangi punggungnya kapanpun juga karena begitu intensnya tatapan yang mereka berikan. Meski tidak nyaman, Myungsoo tidak ambil pusing.

Hingga akhirnya Dongwoo yang penasaran tidak dapat menahannya lagi, deretan giginya terlihat ketika ia tersenyum, "Hey, kurasa aku akan memasukkanmu menjadi berita utama, kau tahu."

"Judulnya 'Kim Myungsoo Berhenti Mengenakan Pakaian Untuk Melayat'," tambah Hoya yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Myungsoo.

"Ya, apa kata kalian." Myungsoo memberikan careless smirknya dan berlalu setelah mengambil chocopie dari atas piring milik Dongwoo dan menggigitnya. Hoya dan Dongwoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sampai Sunggyu memberikan tatapan garang menginstruksikan mereka kembali ke gunungan kertas yang harus dikerjakan.

Sungyeol hampir saja menjatuhkan mug keramiknya—lagi—saat melihat Myungsoo memasuki ruang kerjanya, secara mereka satu ruangan dengan meja berseberangan. Ia melihat Myungsoo dari atas sampai bawah dan mengulanginya lagi baru berhenti di kemeja biru muda Myungsoo yang digulung setengah lengan.

"Dulu aku kira kau buta warna. Hanya tahu warna hitam dan putih saja. Kau cocok memakai baju seperti ini, wah." Sungyeol masih terlihat takjub dan mengambil kamera ponselnya. "Ini harus diabadikan."

Myungsoo menyerah dan mendesah, "Kalian semua sama saja."

Tetesan-tetesan air mengalir pada dinding kaca kantor redaksi Myungsoo bekerja, bentuknya abstrak dan mengaburkan pandangan. Terdengar keluhan yang keluar dari mulut rekan-rekannya seperti "hujan yang menyusahkan" atau "sepatuku basah" dari rekan wanitanya. Untunglah, hari ini Myungsoo membawa payung. Payung berwarna hitam, tentunya.

Sambil berjalan Myungsoo melirik arlojinya, masih 10 menit sebelum busnya datang. Kakinya memimpin tubuhnya menuju halte yang biasa. Sebuah earphone tersemat di telinga kanannya, melantunkan lagu apa saja yang muncul pertama. Ia menghiraukan cipratan air yang mengenai ujung celana hitamnya. Tidak mau repot-repot menghindari juga karena hanya membuang waktu. Namanya juga hujan, kenapa takut basah?

Tunggu.

Myungsoo melepaskan earphonenya, baru saja akan mengibaskan payung hitamnya yang baru ia tutup setelah sampai di halte yang teduh. Ia melihat 2 orang di belakangnya lagi-lagi orang yang sama. Seperti dèja vú, ada pemuda yang menggenggam payung kuning itu lagi. Pemuda yang sama.

Bedanya, alih-alih pemuda itu menghampiri Myungsoo seperti sebelumnya, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seperti menyapa dan pergi menjauh melewatinya.

Tidak masalah, karena mereka memang tidak saling kenal.

"Bukan. Belum," tukas Myungsoo dalam hatinya.

Tanpa mempedulikan bus yang ditunggunya, Myungsoo buru-buru membuka payungnya lagi dan mengejar langkah pemuda itu. Ia bahkan tidak memikirkan apa alasannya bagian dari dirinya ingin mengetahui pemuda itu lebih banyak atau sekedar menanyakan namanya.

Sudah berapa bulan mereka tidak melihat satu sama lain? Sang waktu sedang berbaik hati. Myungsoo tidak tahu kapan kesempatan ini akan datang lagi.

Karena merasa diikuti pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya menunggu Myungsoo.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Dari caranya bicara rupanya dia masih mengingat Myungsoo.

"Kebetulan arah kita memang sama." Alasan yang baik, Kim Myungsoo.

Myungsoo berjalan beberapa jarak disebelahnya agar payung mereka tidak bertabrakkan. Sesekali pemuda itu menengok resah ke arah Myungsoo, sesekali matanya juga mempelajari pakaiannya hari ini. Setidaknya dengan cara yang lebih sopan, tidak seperti _hyeong_-_hyeong_nya.

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku, katakan saja."

Myungsoo terkekeh pelan, ia tertangkap basah. "Kim Myungsoo."

Pemuda itu mengernyit, mengira Myungsoo ingin mengatakan hal lain. Ia berdeham sebelum menyebutkan namanya, "Sungjong. Lee Sungjong. Cara berkenalanmu aneh sekali, sih."

Myungsoo hanya terdiam. Lagi-lagi ia merasa puas karena mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Lee Sungjong, Lee Sungjong. Sung-jong. Jadi itu namanya? Cocok juga.

"Kau… terobsesi pada warna hitam, ya? Sekalipun kemejamu biru muda, tapi payungmu hitam. Terlalu kontras, tahu," ujar Sungjong dengan mata meyipit. "Tapi, warna lain ternyata bagus juga untukmu. Walaupun biru muda berlawanan sekali dengan langit hari ini."

Myungsoo mengintip di balik payung hitamnya, langitnya memang mendung sekali.

Mereka berjalan bersebelahan sama seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu. Myungsoo mengajak Sungjong untuk berteduh sebentar di dalam café diantara pertokoan jalan besar waktu itu, Sungjong tidak menolak. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa saat kedua mata Myungsoo sekali lagi mempengaruhinya? Bukan karena sihir, hanya saja tatapannya begitu sarat akan makna. Seolah matanya yang berbicara. "Baiklah, mengobrol sebentar tidak ada salahnya."

Myungsoo tersenyum dan seperti cermin yang merefleksikan dengan sempurna, Sungjong menemukan dirinya tersenyum. Saat itu pun tembok keasingan yang membatasi mereka runtuh.

"Ini untukku?"

Myungsoo menyesap cappucino yang baru saja ia pesan, sensasi manis dan hangat tertinggal di bibirnya. "Ya. Itu foto yang waktu itu."

"Bagus sekali," gumam Sungjong dan mulutnya masih ternganga untuk beberapa menit ke depan. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. Myungsoo mengambil dari sudut yang sempurna.

Trotoar yang basah. Daun dan bunga adenium yang berembun di belakangnya. Genangan air yang bermandikan cahaya matahari setelah hujan. Payung kuningnya yang tampak mencolok. Rambutnya yang sedikit tertiup angin. Semuanya…

Hari itu, mereka berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal. Sungjong mengaku awalnya ia mengira Myungsoo seorang pengangguran yang baru kehilangan istri di usia muda saat pertama kali melihat Myungsoo. Myungsoo mengatakan ia merasa terintimidasi oleh cara bicara Sungjong beberapa bulan lalu.

Myungsoo juga mengetahui bahwa ulang tahunnya hanya beberapa bulan sebelum Sungjong. Mereka lebih banyak membicarakan tentang hujan, fotografi, karya sastra, kucing, sampai isi kepala penghuni dunia yang begitu kacau akhir-akhir ini, dan apapun.

Myungsoo juga memotret Sungjong lagi. Ketika Sungjong sedang menatap keluar dinding kaca café dengan tangan memangku dagunya, di depannya ada sebuah cangkir mengepulkan asap tipis, interior berwarna coklat disinari lampu hangat berwarna jingga mencerahkan kemendungan yang melingkupi mereka dari luar.

Mereka sesekali tertawa dan kembali terlarut ke dalam pembicaraan seperti teman lama yang bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, tanpa mempedulikan waktu yang terus berputar, sampai hujan akhirnya berhenti.

"Ah, aku harus pergi. Terima kasih untuk minumannya," Sungjong mengangkat cangkirnya yang ketiga. Mereka sudah berjam-jam berada di tempat ini. Sungjong bangkit dan meraih payungnya yang ia letakkan disamping bangku mereka.

"Apa kita akan bertemu lagi, Sungjong?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Sungjong mendengar namanya disebut oleh Myungsoo. Sungjong hanya tersenyum sekilas dan pergi dari pandangan Myungsoo.

Kau datang bersama hujan dan pergi bersamanya

Aku bagaikan tanah yang merindukan tetesanmu membasahiku

Saat kau datang, kau memberi kesegaran dan kehidupan

Walaupun aku tahu

Matahari akan datang menguapkanmu

memisahkanmu dariku lagi

Aku akan menunggu

Menunggu kapanpun hujan turun dan kau kembali ke sisiku

Dan setelah hari itu Myungsoo tidak pernah melihat Sungjong lagi. Hari berlalu dan musim berganti. Setiap hari ia menunggu di bawah halte, di tengah hujan, di jalan besar, di café terakhir mereka bertemu. Hanya dua foto Sungjong masih ia simpan dan kenangan yang tersisa. Kadang ia bertanya pada dirinya, apa Sungjong benar-benar ada? Apa Sungjong hanya khayalannya?

Hanya bertemu dengannya dua kali tapi ia benar-benar kehilangan, seperti ada lubang di hatinya yang hampa. Setetes air kesedihan yang hangat mengalir dan jatuh ke atas tanah yang dingin.

Kim Myungsoo menghabiskan waktunya duduk terdiam di kursi halte bus. Hanya melamun atau memikirkan hari ini—satu hari lain yang ia lewati dalam hidupnya. Harinya tidak pernah terlalu buruk, juga tidak pernah terlalu baik. Begitu pula hidupnya. Namun, bukan berarti Myungsoo membenci fakta tersebut ataupun hidupnya, tapi ia juga tidak terlalu mencintai hidupnya.

Hujan masih turun dengan lebatnya. Langit belum berhenti menjatuhkan kristal-kristal bening ke bumi, yang mana kristal itu pecah saat berjumpa dengan tanah Seoul yang berlapiskan semen dan aspal, sekalipun begitu kehancuran mereka pun menghasilkan suara yang indah. Membangkitkan asa akan datangnya pelangi ke dalam hidupnya.

Myungsoo menemukan dirinya hampir lelah menunggu bus yang sudah telat 30 menit dari waktu yang seharusnya. Sialnya, ia tidak membawa payung hari ini. Kepalanya terkulai, berada lama di halte hanya menyerap energinya membuatnya merasa semakin lelah. Mengingatkannya pada penantiannya yang tak berujung.

Kemudian pikirannya buyar ketika ia mendengar bunyi riak genangan air akibat diinjak oleh sepasang kaki milik orang lain. Semakin lama semakin dekat. Seseorang menghampirinya menyodorkan gagang payung berwarna kuning.

"Apa kau mau ikut masuk?"

END

* * *

A/N: Kayaknya fanficnya gak jelas, ya. Gue sendiri bingung Sungjong itu apaan dan ngerasa ini fanfic horor /nunjuk ke ibu muda bertatapan kosong disamping Myungsoo/. Ini fanfic kedua yang gue upload ke internet. Kalo biasa saja ya udah. Berikutnya gue bakal latihan lagi. Inspired by Kim Sunggyu's 60 Seconds MV dan payung kuning yang tiba-tiba muncul di benak gue.

Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk MyungJong tapi juga sebenernya dibikin buat kyurikim32 atau kimkyuri23 ya pokoknya begitulah, ga tau kenapa tapi gue pengen lu baca fanfic gue. Ayo, dikritik dikritik dan maaf kalo ga ada tembak-tembakannya, hahaha.


End file.
